A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to image forming devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for removing contaminants from an electrode in an image forming device using a polishing agent.
B. Background of the Invention
Electrodes for charging a photosensitive body to a prescribed potential in image forming devices such as photocopiers, facsimile machines, and laser printers are known. Over time, these electrodes become contaminated with residual toner, dust, etc., and thus require regular cleaning. As such, cleaning members have been proposed for cleaning contaminated electrodes as part of image forming devices and the like that include such electrodes. However, a need still exists for low cost cleaning members and cleaning members that remove a greater amount of contaminates.